


involuntarily flex

by EggDelicious



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggDelicious/pseuds/EggDelicious
Summary: Now Hamid knew he was short or at the very least small when up against his friends and most people in general, but there were rarely ever moments where he so completely realises how small he is.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	involuntarily flex

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the first time I had tried to write smut so not the greatest but I wrote it.
> 
> Words used for Hamid's genitals is cunt and that's mentioned once.
> 
> Title from the song Two trucks by Lemon Demon because I had it on repeat

“Hamid I don’t want to hurt you.” Hamid, who was already dressed in just his pants and a button-up shirt, let out a frustrated huff. 

“Azu you’re not going to hurt me, I’ve done this all before you know”

“You have?” Azu asks. He looks away sheepishly, ears turning a faint shade of red and waves his one of his hands around for a bit.

“In University, my girlfriend- ex-girlfriend now I suppose had a bit of a collection of- well.”

“Oh? And she?”

Hamid shifts around a bit, ears growing redder as he avoids eye contact and nods slightly.

He begins to speak, “If you don’t want to-“ Azu pinches his cheek, smooshing them together and jerks his face to look her in the eyes.

“I want to.”

“Oh, okay. That’s uh good.” His words were a bit muffled together but Azu could still understand him loud and clear.

“Yes it is, isn't it.” 

She releases his face, gently grabbing Hamid’s hands instead and pulls him towards her lap into a series of small kisses, on his forehead, his cheek, wherever is convenient

Simultaneously she places two of Hamid's small hands into one of her, apparently without his noticing, so she could run her other hand up under his Holy shit that's a really fucking soft shirt.

Hamid’s skin was more than warm, maybe it was a dragon thing? Or maybe it was an arcane fire magic thing?

Azu’s hands, however, were freezing in comparison, causing him to jump and realise that he was well and truly trapped.

It only took one of her hands.

Now Hamid knew he was short or at the very least small when up against his friends and most people in general, but there were rarely ever moments where he so completely realises how small he is.

Her hand takes up a significant amount of his torso.

Azu’s soft kisses become more heated as Hamid chases her mouth and settles straddling her thigh.

She begins to nibble at his neck, not hard enough to leave marks that would last any longer than a couple of seconds, though she doubts Hamid would mind when he was like this. 

She does this for a while, nibbling and kissing his neck, occasionally blowing cool air on his already rather warm skin causing him to shiver and squirm on her thigh. Despite having rather thick fingers Azu has quite nimble hands that she uses to unbutton his shirt 

Hamid leans his head against her shoulder and takes in a shaky breath, “please”

Azu shakes her head and gives him a soft smile, “patience Hamid”

Hamid lets out a small moan and grinds down on her thigh, tears of frustration beginning to form at his eyes.

She runs her finger over his entrance and pushes the tip of her finger in and he groans. He hasn’t yet resorted to begging, he’s a very dignified young man you see, but if she continues to tease him like this, Hamid might start.

She lets go of Hamid’s wrists and uses her hand to thread her fingers through his hair and gently pulls so she can continue to give him soft kisses down from his forehead to where his neck meets his shoulder and it’s good, it’s nice but it’s not Hamid’s objective at the moment. Not when her rather large finger was beginning to tease him so.

“Azu,” Hamid looks up at her, eyes bright and shiny.

“Yes Hamid?” She asks pushing her finger in deeper excruciatingly slow every time he even dared to open his mouth. 

Hamid rolls his hips praying to one of the gods that Azu will start to move or add another finger or something!

Azu splays one of her hands over almost the entirety of his back, flushed red and shining with the same beautiful bronze scales that show so much more when he is fighting, or upset, or apparently when he’s horny. He is gorgeous though, holding back tears and grinding down on only one of her fingers.

His hand reaches out to grab the closest thing he can (which happens to be Azu’s thigh) and squeezes surprisingly hard for such a small body.

“Are you okay?” Azu, who is so sweet and kind, asks as if she wasn’t teasing him into oblivion. As if she wasn’t moving a second finger lightly over his cunt. 

Hamid has to stop and tries to take in a couple of deep breaths. He looks Azu deep into her eyes and it’s delightfully obvious that he is trying so hard not to shake and grind down onto her fingers. She's trying to be careful and he knows that but gods above.

“Azu please” Hamid’s voice comes out high pitched and broken and it’s the most beautiful thing Azu has heard.

She slips her fingers in and Hamid keens and comes.

Hamid takes a moment to breathe before pushing himself back and down toward Azu and gently mouthing at her, getting her clit into his and sucking and licking until she’s straining not to buck her hips so desperately towards his mouth. 

After she comes she pulls Hamid up for one last kiss and they sit in each other’s company, just for a while.

Azu gets up and walks over to where they had hoarded some snacks and a towel away.

Hamid, on the other hand, very nearly falls asleep soon afterwards. Maybe it was because of the sex, maybe it’s because of the new life that both of them have to become accustomed to has been difficult lately. 

He’s grateful that Azu is there with him for it. because after towelling them off she lays down next to him and pulls him into her chest he feels safer then he has for years.


End file.
